


Dream Anxiety Disorder

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Death, Fighting, Gen, Genocide Run, Insomnia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus has some bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Japening

            "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, SANS! HOW COULD A HUMAN DISLIKE MY JAPES; MY PUZZLES? DID WE NOT RE-CALIBRATE THEM ENOUGH TODAY? IT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

 

It certainly was proving to be a bad day today, even though you, the Great Papyrus, were soon to become a member of the Royal Guard. 

...If you're able to capture this particular human. They seem to be quite difficult and persistent! Even going so far as to ignore the plate of spaghetti that was strategically placed in order to stop them.

Venting your frustrations to your brother doesn't help, as he only cracks you a smile.

 

            "i dunno, bro, maybe they just aren't in the mood to be japed. you could try and go easy on 'em."

 

            "THAT IS UNBELIEVABLE, AND YOU KNOW IT! EVERYONE IS ALWAYS IN THE MOOD FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS' GLORIOUS JAPES." You strike a pose, letting your scarf flap in the wind behind you, proudly.

 

Sans shrugs carelessly and shoves his hands into his pockets, nudging your leg with his elbow.

 

            "well, i'm bone-dry in the ideas department. and i'm almost late for my shift."

 

            "YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE TO YOUR SHIFT!"

 

            "exactly. my boss is gonna  _kill_ me if i miss it again." Your brother gives you one of his goofy, signature winks as he begins to walk towards Waterfall.

 

You try to stop him, but before you can say a word, he's already gone. Damn! Him and his shortcuts! You stomp your foot into the snow a couple times to blow off some steam before taking a few moments to reflect on what you'll do next.

The human already got past all of your best puzzles, and was surely in Snowdin by now. It seems the only choice now is to fight! 

 

* * *

 

 

As if on command, you begin to see the outline of what appears to be the human approaching your way now. Looks like improvisation will have to do.

Before you have time to speak, however, you notice something much different about them. Squinting to see better through the musky fog, you examine the human's clothes. They appear to be covered, from their hands to their feet, in some sort of... Powder. Sand? Perhaps dust. 

You also notice the glove on their right hand, which has a significant amount of said 'powder' all over it. It's practically white at this point.

They have a deranged look on their face. They are inching closer by the second. For the first time, you feel... Nervous. You feel scared. Maybe, what they need instead is... a friend. Someone to calm them down. Someone to teach them that there is more in life. To point them in the right direction. Yes! Surely that is why they have been ignoring your puzzles! Mustering up your courage, you begin to speak before the human has time to make their way toward you any more.

 

            " _HALT, HUMAN!_  
 _HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!_  
 _I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY._  
 _FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!_  
 _NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES._  
 _BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…_  
 _THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER._  
 _IT FEELS…_  
 _LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH._  
 _HOWEVER!_  
 _I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!_  
 _EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!_  
 _AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!!_  
 _NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!_  
 _HEY, QUIT MOVING!_  
 _THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!_  
 _HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!_  
 _SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!_  
 _BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS…_  
 _WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!_  
 _I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!_  
 _I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING._  
 _ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?_  
 _WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!_  
 _I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

 

You feel as though the human's eyes are piercing through you as they engage you in battle. You stand guard, with arms extended to them, giving them the biggest smile you possibly could. You know they can be good. You know they can enjoy puzzles, if they just try!

 

* * *

 

 

The glove hits you straight in the chest; a fierce blow. Your arms shake and you hardly have any time to comprehend what's going on before your arms disappear completely. It's a fuzzy feeling. A painful, fuzzy feeling.

Next goes your torso, spine, pelvis, legs. Every inch of you disappears.

...Except your head. It remains in tact, even after landing on the cold, snowy ground with a thud. 

But before you have time to say even a word in response to the sudden attack, you are being lifted off the ground again. Holding your head in their hands, they give you a chilling smile.

 

            "W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!"

 

They roll their eyes as if they've heard this statement before, stuffing your head into a bag on their back. You can see everything that the human sees from this angle! Perhaps all they wanted was to carry you around. Who _wouldn't_ want to carry the wonderful Papyrus around in a sack for everyone to see? You tell them as much.

The human's response is by quickly starting to walk to Waterfall. How exciting! Maybe the two of you will run into Undyne while you're there, and you can show her you found a human!


	2. Slash, Dust, Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're only just getting started, kiddos. stay tuned for chapter 3 in a couple of days  
> (sorry these chapters have been so short, btw, theyll get longer once things kick off)

* * *

 

            “UNDYNE! PLEASE, RUN! PLEASE!”

 

Your voice cracks with a loud sob as the human harshly kicks your best friend in the chest. After witnessing the death of countless monsters in Waterfall, you knew this was coming.

 

Your face is covered in dust. There’s tears running down your cheekbones. You try to shut your eyes, but you can’t. You can’t pull them away from the sight in front of you.  
Undyne’s body is visibly deteriorating. She’s crying, yet she keeps that bright, bold smile on her face.

 

You know she can’t hold on much longer. Her body’s turning to dust right in front of your very eyes.

 

She’s saying something to the human, but your chokes and cries muffle it. You can’t hear anything. The world feels as if it’s spinning… This can’t be happening.

 

You call out to your friend again, but by the time you can muster the energy to, it’s too late.

 

Her armor clacks harshly onto the wet ground, eyepatch drifting down after it; a large, white mound of dust sitting in her place. Before you have time to fully mourn the sight of your dead hero, the human is carrying you away again.

 

            “Please… Please stop…”

 

  
…You can hear them laugh.

 

* * *

 

From Hotland, to the Core, to Mettaton, your favorite TV star… The killing never ends. It’s absolutely ruthless.

 

One after another, the monsters fall. You try to warn them every time, frantically screeching. But your efforts are absolutely fruitless, as if nobody can hear your pleas.

 

Slash. Dust.  
Slash. Dust.  
Slash. Dust… LV.

 

You begin to look away after a while, knowing you won’t be able to stop it. You’re useless without a body.

 

As the human carries your decapitated head towards the King's castle, you begin to become filled with dread. You don't know why, but the closer you get, the worse the sinking feeling in your gut becomes.

 

The King has the six souls, of course, but... He's still a pushover. A big, fuzzy pushover.

 

 

           "-You've got a sick sense of humor!"

 

 

...Hearing such a loud, high pitched voice pulls you out of your thoughts. You hadn't been paying attention in fear of witnessing more innocent monsters become injured beyond repair.

 

 

But you know that voice. You know that voice very well. It has praised you, gave you advice.

 

 

You look over the human's shoulder, and, seeing as there's no sign of him anywhere, you can assume the flower escaped. Thank goodness, _someone_ is safe...

 

You aren't quite sure where you're being taken, or why, as you've never had a reason to go past Waterfall. You've passed Hotland, and are nearing the King's Castle, but what's in between those two areas is beyond you. Everything appears to be an odd shade of grey.

 

After taking a sharp turn, your eyes are instantly assaulted by a vast amount of gold. The ceilings of this building are impressively high; with rows of large pillars supporting it. A warm, comforting light spills in from the delicately crafted stained glass windows.

 

It's so peaceful...

 

...Until you see the dark figure standing at the end of the hallway.


	3. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out! i hope to have chapter 4 done MUCH sooner than this. hope you guys enjoy, and welcome to angst central!

* * *

 

You knew who it was from the moment you laid your eyes on the silhouette.

 

That short, yet stout build. Those white, luminous pupils. That slouched posture, with hands shoved carelessly into the pockets of a bulky winter coat. 

 

A droplet of a tear makes its way out of your eye socket as the human begins to slowly make their way down the corridor.

 

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

_  
_

The golden light shining in through the windows casts a quiet shadow on your brother's face. Studying it intently from afar, you can eventually tell that his smile is still in the upright position.

 

If only he knew what this human had done, what they were capable of. But even so, it's still a rush of chilling comfort to see that grin on his face.

 

...This is the last time you'll ever see that smile. The last time you'll ever see your brother before he's a mound of white on the checkered floor. 

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

Panicked, you wrack your mind for an answer as to why he's here in the first place. Why had he left Snowdin? How had he gotten here before the human had? Sure, he has his 'shortcuts', but why  _here?_ Why here of all places? Why now?

 

_Tap._

_  
_

_..._

 

            "heya. you've been busy, huh?"

 

You stare at your brother with a horrifying expression, jaw slightly gaped. 

 

Busy...?

 

Your thoughts begin to frantically race around in your skull. Screaming, echoing. Questions, answers, conclusions. Sans is barely audible anymore. His lazed-back, monotonous voice being drowned in a wretched sea of ' _He knows. He knows. Why isn't he running? Save yourself, brother. Please.'_

 

_Tap._

 

Before you have time to register that you've just been moved forward, you feel your frontal bone bumping not-too-softly against the back of your killer's neck. Their spinal cord, you think. Even the smallest amount of discomfort feels like an earthquake.

 

You faintly begin to sense an aching sensation in your bones. It's dull, bearable. But still there nonetheless. 

 

Your vision is slightly blurred from the collision, mixed with built up tears. Through the fogginess, you peer directly at your brother. Or, the blueish-white blob that you know is your brother, rather.

 

           "-a bad time? 'cause if... step forward-"

 

You're only able to make out a few words at a time, focusing on the way his mouth moves in an attempt to read. With your vision still swimming, however, it makes it near to impossible. You only manage to catch specific words. Words that require more mouth movement.

 

With a final footstep closer, you're able to see Sans better, somewhat. Your gaze never leaves him as you examine the state he's in.

 

There's a notable bead of sweat rolling off his cheekbone. With a quick shrug of his shoulders, it detaches itself and drops to the marble tile below. He gives his signature wink and smile, and that's it.

 

That tinge of fear that was lurking around inside of you, like a predator stalking its prey. It strikes at the last minute. In an instant, you are overwhelmed with a million emotions at once. 

 

Grief.

Anger.

Depression.

Worry.

Panic.

Hopelessness.

 

Your widened, frantic eyes lock onto Sans' mouth again once you vaguely realize he's talking. His eyes are closed. It looks like he's saying something about... Pr... Pre? Pra...

 

            "-promises."

 

* * *

 

 

_Ping._

 

           "SANS! NO! STOP! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! DON'T HURT THEM, JUST RUN!"

 

The onslaught of bones nearly makes you fall out of the human's hood as they quickly dodge every one of them. It knocks you around. Everything is disorienting. There's a piercing noise followed by a few blinding lights, but life is too much of a blur to see where it came from. 

 

And then it stops.

 

An eerie silence fills the corridor for what seems like hours, and you faintly wonder if Sans is dead yet.

 

            "huh... always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."

 

The gross sob that rips its way out of your throat doesn't phase Sans nor the human. You can't watch this. The thought of seeing another monster disintegrate into lifelessness was already crippling in itself. But, your brother? The one who raised you? The only family you have?

 

Seeing him die might as well be a death wish for you, too.

 

Sans is weak. With one health point to his name, a measly scrape of this human's knife against his bone would be enough to grind him to dust.

 

You brace yourself and dart your eyes to the side once you hear the slash of an attack. God, do you hope it's painless. You couldn't bear to see him suffer before his body gives in. Undyne was hard enough to watch.

 

You still remember that look on her face. That excruciatingly slow death. Her final words. Another burst of fiery pain shoots through your skull as you practically hear her say them...

 

             _"This world will live on!"_

 

The thought of hearing Sans' last words, in this moment, brings you to a breaking point. Violent tears begin to pour down your zygomatic bones while the breath leaves your body completely. You feel as though you're being choked, somehow. The only way you could even begin to describe this feeling would be... Pure anguish. Guilt. Grief.

 

It consumes all that's left of your body like tidal wave. It crashes over you and leaves you begging for air. But, just as you think you're too deep in it, a voice resurfaces you.

 

             "what? you think i'm just gonna sit there and take it?"

 

The realization hits you like a ton of bricks, and for the first time, you hear the human gasp in surprise.

 

They missed.


End file.
